naruciakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Toneri Ōtsutsuki
Toneri Ōtsutsuki jest głównym antagonistą Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni. Jest bezpośrednim potomkiem Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki i jest określony jako krewny jej syna Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Wygląd left|thumb|159px|Wygląd Toneria. Jako dziecko Toneri nosił podobny wysoki kołnierz z uroczystym kimono tylko z lekką zieloną szarfą związaną na prawym ramieniu i sandały ninja. On również po urodzeniu nie miał oczu. Toneri jest opisany jako przystojny młodym człowiekiem z bladą skórą, białymi włosami, kudłatymi i niebieskimi oczami z czarnymi. Ubiera się w białe, wysokim kołnierzem uroczyste kimono z żółtą szarfą wiązane na prawym ramieniu i czarną szarfą wokół bioder. Z tyłu jego kimono widnieje herb przestawiający zamknięte słońce w półksiężyc. Pod jego szatami, nosił bordowy strój, w tym czarne rękawiczki bez palców i sandały shinobi. Sześć Magnatama są wytatuowane na jego obojczykach, przypominający naszyjnik noszony przez Hagoromo. Po tym jak Hianta bierze ślub, Toneri nosi czarny i żółty strój z wysokim kołnierzem, która przypomina uroczysty strój muzułmańskiego ślubu, w tym turbanie w podobnym kolorze. Ma również sześć wzorów Magatama na kołnierzu i grzbiet słońca zamkniętego w półksiężyc na odwrocie jego strój z ciemnym granatowym skrzydła owinięte na prawym ramieniu. Podczas używania Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo, Toneri ma niebieskozieloną czakrę z sześciu oznaczeń Magatama wokół jego kołnierza. On również ma podobną czakrę rogów na czole i jego kolcami włosy do góry. Toneri ma również podobą czakrę szarfy w tym samym kolorze, a on ma tylko bose nogi. Osobowość Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo Toneria. Jako członek klanu Ōtsutsuki, Toneri został obdarzony bardzo mocną czakrą. Pokazał zdolność absorbowania czakry przez zieloną kulę, która może też wykorzystać, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś ma drzemiącą czakrę Ōtsutsuki. Jest również na tyle silny, aby kontrolować strażytną broń po zejściu na księżycu , które mógłby wyrwać z orbity. Ponadto, kontroluje on tysiące marionetek, które mogą kontrolować wybuchy energii, będąc utalentowanym lalkarzem, nawet gdy niewidomy. Jego całkowita moc i sprawność jest porównywalna do Madary Uchihy z klanu Uchiha. Czakra i Wytrzymałość Fizyczna Jako członek klanu Ōtsutsuki, Toneri jest obdarzony bardzo mocną czakrą. Może też wchłonąć dowolną technikę, którą napotka, a także czakrę przeciwnika. Choć walczy głównie jako specjalista dalekiego zasięgu, Toneri wykazał stopień taijutsu, jest w stanie łatwo trzymać własną przeciwko Naruto zarówno w swoich normalnych i rozszerzonych stanach. Może również przenieść się szybko. Ninjutsu W walce Toneri zawsze korzystać z jego zielonej kuli do różnych celów, takich jak kontrolowanie ludzi, wysyłając go do swojego ciała, wchłaniając czakry z daleka, sprawdzając, czy ktoś ma uśpioną czakrę Ōtsutsuki i lontów kulę w razie potrzeby. Mistrz Lalkarstwa Nawet, gdy niewidomy, Toneri jest utalentowanym lalkarzem, zdołał kontrolować tysiące marionetek pozostawionych przez jego przodków, które mogą ogień wybuchy energii. Co ciekawe, zamiast nici czakry, on bezpośrednio kontroluje swoje marionetki wykorzystując moc Statku Energii. Jego lalki również pracować niezależnie w różnych zadań. Techniki Przywołująca Toneri jest w stanie przywołać posąg klanu Ōtsutsuki, ogromnego golema z wyglądu Hamury. To jest bardzo silny, jest w stanie walczyć ręka w rękę i tymczasowo przerastając Kuramę, najsilniejszy z dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. To również możliwość szybkiego uzdrawiania szkody wyrządzone jej organu. Dōjutsu Byakugan Toneri po wydobyciu oczu Hanabi Hyūga wszczepił w swoje miejsce oczodołów. Tak więc, zyskuje zdolność widzenia, prawie 360 ° pola widzenia i zdolność widzenia na ogromne odległości i systemu szlaku czakry. Tenseigan right|thumb|150px|Tenseigan Toneria. Z Byakuganem Hanabi i łącząc moc niezliczonych pokoleń zapieczętowanego Byakugana, że uśmiercił klan Ōtsutsuki, budzi Tenseigan, dōjutsu równej mocy Rinnegana. Po przebudzeniu tej mocy, staje się tak silny, jak m. in. Madara i łatwo trzyma jego rękę przeciwko Naruto. Z tymi oczami, on także używa Rikudō Sennin Mōdo, a także dziwięciu zielonych kul, które działają podobnie jak Gudōdama Gudōdama left|thumb|159px|Toneri koncentruje kule poszukiwania prawdy do miecza. Po aktywacji trybu jego czakrę Tenseigan, Toneri zyskuje dziewięć kul poszukującej prawdy, które unoszą się wokół niego, gdy nieaktywne. Może je wykorzystać zarówno w ofensywnie i defensywie, a ataki poprzez zaszczepienie im jego czakry, powodują ich zielony blask. Może podzielić też je na kilka mniejszych kul, które może użyć do uwolnienia ostrzałów. Inteligencja Toneri jest bardzo kompetentny, biorąc pod uwagę jego rozszerzone rozumienie jego klanu, jego kulturę, a także ostateczny skarb i broni. On również ma wystarczającą wiedzę medyczną przeszczepiając oczy i lecząc poważne obrażenia. Historia Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni left|thumb|159px|Młody Toneri z swoim klanem. Toneri urodził się w klanie Ōtsutsuki, bez oczu, jako bezpośredni potomek Hamury Ōtsutsuki. On i jego klan żyją na księżycu. Toneri konfrontuje Hiashi Hyūgą i prosi go po raz ostatni, który zadecyduje o przyszłości klanu Hyūga. Głowa Hyūga atakuje Toneri bez udzielenia odpowiedzi, ale Toneri znika wysyłania jego armię marionetek do ostatniego ataku. Z księżyca grozi rozpad i spadają na powierzchnię Ziemi, Toneri później infiltruje Konohagakure z jego armią lalek shinobi do porywa Hanabi Hyūgaa i Hinata, tylko nie to zrobić w przypadku Hinaty powodu zakłóceń Naruto. Pomimo jego awarii, Toneri mówi jej, że będzie czekał na jej odpowiedź przed zniknięciem. Po udanym porwaniu Hanabi, Toneri kradnie jej byakugana zastąpując jego puste oczodoły i odblokując Tenseigan, legendarne dōjutsu utworzony z połączenia kompetencji klanów Hyūga i Ōtsutsuki. Toneri wysyła marionetki w jego obrazie skonfrontowania Hinaty i komunikacji z nią za pomocą lalek, aż Naruto przychodzi jej z pomocą. Kiedy Naruto niszczy marionetkę Toneria, mówi Hinacie, że prawdziwy Toneri przyjdzie po nią, a potem daje mu odpowiedź. Po tym zawaleniu przed tym mówi Naruto, że nie osiągnie Toneri pięściami. Tymczasem w jego zamku, Toneri, którego oczy są owinięte bandażami po implantacji Hanabi w byakugana, otrzymuje wiadomość od jednego z jego lalek armii o Naruto i przybycia innych. Później nakazuje ich opuścić i nie robić nic, dopóki nie pójdzie na spotkanie Hinaty o udzieleniu rozkazu jego lalek armii, on zauważa Hanabi w Byakugan jest czyste, gdy czując ich drgania. Później Toneri konfrontuje się z Hinatą i Naruto za pomocą transportu. Naruto pyta go, gdzie jest Hanabi, tylko dla Toneria wycisza go, stwierdzając, że czeka na odpowiedź Hinaty. Z tym, Hinata łączy Toneri po udzieleniu oszołomienia Naruto pożegnanie. Jednak Naruto ściga Toneri i Hinatę, mówiąc mu, aby powrócić za jego plecy. Toneri wyjaśnia Naruto, że Hinata przyszła do niego z własnej woli, które ona przyjęła jego propozycję w małżeństwie i stwierdza, że są one przeznaczone do poślubienia. Po tym Naruto pyta Hinatę jeśli to kłamstwo, Toneri bierze go na dół. Gdy Hinata pyta Toneria co robi, on mówi, że nie chce, aby dostać się do drobnej bitwy i jej się krzywda, a także, czyniąc ją nieprzytomną, biorąc do swojego zamku na Księżycu. Po zabraniu Hinaty do jego zamku, patrzy w jej serce, jak on chce wiedzieć o niej, tylko dowiaduje się o swoich uczuciach do Naruto, i zastanawia się, dlaczego. Później Toneri żąda od Hinaty wykonania szalika dla niego. Jednak po znalezieniu Hinaty próbuje zniszczyć zbiornik energii, on również dowiaduje się, że zrobiła szalik dla Naruto i niszczy ją. Nie chcąc Hinata znów go zdradzić, że ten drugi z wykorzystaniem jego zielone czakr kulę w jej ciele. Po tym jak Naruto, Sakura, Sai i Shikamaru szturmują bazę na Księżycu podczas ceremonii małżeńskiej, Toneri kontroluje Hinatę atakując Naruto tylko dla niego, aby uczynić ją nieprzytomną i wziąć zieloną czakr sferę z jej ciała. Po Naruto wyjął zieloną kulę, Toneria ponownie korzysta z zieloną kulę do wszczepienia Hinata jednak czuł ostatni impuls z Tenseigan. right|thumb|159px|Ostateczna konfrontacja Toneria z Naruto. Po tym jak Naruto i Hinata niszczą statek energii, Toneri odblokowuje tryb czakry Tenseigan, który daje mu wystarczająco dużo mocy, aby podzielić księżyc na pół. Jednak to nie wystarczy, aby pokonać Naruto, który zarządza pokonać go w zaciętej walce. Oczy Hanabi zostały później usunięte z Toneria i ostatecznie wrócił do niej, pozostawiając go z jego oczodołów pustych ponownie. Jednak zasilany przez jego błędną interpretację woli Hamury i jego woli, aby zniszczyć Ziemię i ludzkość, starał się tchnąć wszystkie byakugany do jego ciała w próbie zniszczenia Ziemi i ludzkości, ale jego próba nie powiodła się i spowodowała go zmutowany w niestabilnej białej masy jak Kaguyę, Naruto udaje się go uwolnić i ostatecznie jakoś przestaje Księżyca od upadku i przywrócenie go do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Po bitwie, Hinata przynosi Toneri do miejsca, gdzie spotkała duszę Hamura. Po zapoznaniu się z prawdziwą prawdą o woli Hamury, on czuł się winny i zdecyduje się pozostać na księżycu odpokutowując swoje grzechy. W swoich pożegnalnych słowach zapewnia również, że księżyc nigdy więcej nie zbliży się do Ziemi. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Ciekawostki * Toneri (舎 人) to tytuł w posiadaniu niskich rangą królewskich sług i arystokracji podczas 7 wieku. * Jego nazwa może pochodzić od księżyca Toneri, cesarskiego księcia, który żył w okresie Nara. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Ōtsutsuki